La fuerza del recuerdo
by ne-chan D
Summary: Neus acaba de ser aprobada como ninja, pero ella solo quiere hacerlo para volver a encontrarse con el chico que no puede olvidar. El pelirrojo de ojos azules que un día la salvó. (CANCELADA.)
1. Primera clase y un recuerdo imborrable

Los personajes y la historia de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Primera clase y un recuerdo imborrable.<p>

Hoy comenzamos la primera clase como ninjas oficiales. Nos tienen que decir con quien tendremos que ir. Mi hermano, ya graduado, me contó que son grupos de tres bastante equilibrados.

Recorrí mis ojos por la clase observando con quien podría tocarme.

- ¡Hola Neus! – Me saludó mi mejor amiga, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Buenos días Lara! – Devolví el saludo contenta de verla.

- ¿Con quien crees que nos tocara? Yo espero que con…

- Neji ¿no? – Terminé su frase.

Lara llevaba enamorada de Neji desde ya hace mucho tiempo, pero Neji no prestaba demasiada atención a las chicas. Era un chico distante, serio. Nunca o he visto luchar pero he oído que es de los más fuertes de nuestra clase.

- A mi me da igual, mientras no sean unos incompetentes. – Dije mirando a algunos que parecían bastante infantiles y distraídos.

- Tendrías que olvidarlo, quizás no lo vuelvas a ver más. – Dijo al ver mi mirada.

Sabia perfectamente en que estaba pensado. En la persona que ocupaba mi mente todas las noches.

_Flashback _

Paso no hace más de seis años, recuerdo que estaba jugando en la calle cuando llegaron tres chicos algo más mayores que yo. No los había visto nunca, supuse que serian de otra villa.

Los tres se acercaron a mi y me dijeron que me había cruzado en su camino, algo que no comprendí ya que solo estaba en la calle y ni si quiera los vi venir.

En más bajo de todos se acercó a mi y me empujo tirándome al suelo.

El hecho desconocer el motivo de sus actos me preocupo aun más, quise llorar e intenté evitarlo.

Cuando el que parecía más fuerte estaba apunto de golpearme, el ambiente se inundó de arena que nos rodeo y apareció un chico pelirrojo de mi edad que se interpuso y paro el golpe con la mano.

- ¿No os da vergüenza meteros con alguien más pequeño?

Los chicos nada más verle le pidieron perdón y salieron corriendo.

El chico pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y me ofreció una mano, la acepté y me levanté del suelo. Una vez de pie vi su rostro, me fije en unos ojos color azul y pintados de negro.

- Siento lo de mis compañeros. Somos de la villa oculta de la arena.

- No… no pasa nada. – Dije y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Me llamo Gaara, encantado.

- Igualmente yo me llamo Neus.

Lo último que me dijo fue para despedirse, recuerdo cada letra, cada palabra pronuncia de sus labios.

- Tengo que irme. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, me encantaría volver a verte.

Luego se esfumó dejando un rastro de arena que permaneció unos instantes antes de desaparecer con el viento.

_Fin del Flashback_

- Neus… - Dijo Lara algo preocupada.

Yo solo sonreí e hice un gesto de que no pasaba nada.

De golpe entraron dos chicas, entraron de un golpe casi tiraron la puerta. Se pusieron a gritar como locas y pararon cuando vieron a un chico. Fueron corriendo hacia a él aun ya estando rodeado de chicas.

- Sasuke… - Dijo con un susurro. - ¿Qué le verán que van todo el día detrás suyo? –Le dije esta vez a Lara.

- Bueno es guapo y es del clan Uchiha…

- Si, ¿pero es que no ven que pasa de ellas?

- Dicen que a Sasuke lo único que le interesa es convertirse en el mejor ninja y vengar a su familia. Pasa de chicas.

- Voy a saludar, ahora vengo.

Era prácticamente imposible acercarse a él, todas las chicas le tenían rodeado haciéndole preguntas o queriéndose sentarse a su lado. Pero eso no era problema para un ninja.

- ¿Como has llegado aquí? – Me preguntó una chica de pelo rosa y vestida de rojo observando como estaba sentada sobre la mesa se Sasuke.

- Saltando. – Dije sin darle importancia. – ¿Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha no?

- Si, ¿tu eres una Izumi?

Las chicas me miraron y poco a poco se fueron apartando. Mi familia es muy conocida por sus grandes dotes de ninjas.

- A ver si algún día nos enfrentamos. – Dije poniéndome a la altura de su cara.

- Me encantaría. – Dijo sonriendo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y fui a sentarme con Lara. Poco después llego el profesor que nos iba a repartir en grupos.

Los grupos fueron uniéndose poco a poco. _(Las parejas del anime pero con algún cambio)_. A Lara le toco con Neji, estaba que daba saltos de alegría. Las chicas estaban casi todas deprimidas porque a ninguna le había tocado con Sasuke. Faltaban muy pocos para emparejar, entre ellos yo.

- Siguiente grupo. – Dijo el profesor leyendo la lista. – Naruto Uzumaki, Neus Izumi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Todas las chicas me miraron con celos en los ojos. Yo solo les sonreí. Me parecía bastante bien el equipo, dos personas sorprendentes. Todo mundo el sabe la leyenda que escondía Naruto y el último superviviente del clan Uchiha.

A la hora de comer estuve con Lara comentando como habían quedado los grupos.

- ¿Estas contenta no? – Le dije a Lara.

- Claro voy con Neji.

- Y con Lee ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Estábamos sentadas sobre el césped, ya habíamos terminado de comer. Oí unos ladridos y miré hacia el suelo. Era Akamaru y detrás venia Kiba.

Kiba y yo éramos amigos desde la infancia, al igual que con Lara, pero Kiba y Lara no tuvieron contacto hasta la primaria.

- ¡Hola Akamaru! – Dije acariciándole como pude porque no se estaba quieto de la alegría.

A Akamaru también lo conozco des de siempre.

- Akamaru no la molestes. – Dijo Kiba sentándose. - Hola chicas.

- Buenos días Kiba. – Saludamos Lara y yo.

- ¿Ya no llevas la capucha? – Le pregunté a Kiba.

- No, prefiero ir sin.

- Estas mucho mejor así. – Dije sonriendo y él se sonrojo un poco.

Akamaru quiso meterse debajo de mi camiseta, tal y como hacia con Kiba. Adoraba a ese perro.

- ¡Akamaru! Eso con Kiba. – Dije riendo a la vez que Kiba cogía a Akamaru.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Kiba.

- Tranquilo. – Reí mientras acaricia la cabeza de Akamaru que salía por fuera la ropa de Kiba.

- ¿Con quien vas tu, Kiba? – Preguntó Lara.

- Con Hinata y Shino.

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que paso la hora y tuvimos que volver con nuestros grupos. Me despedí de mis dos mejores amigos, Kiba y Akamaru y de la que seria mi hermana si no fuera por la sangre.

Llegué a la clase y ya estaban Naruto, dando vueltas por la habitación, y Sasuke sentado en la silla mirando al frente.

- Buenos días chicos, yo seré vuestro sensei. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta.


	2. Una prueba más

Capitulo 2: Una prueba más.

- Me llamo Kakashi. Vosotros sois Neus Izumi, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha ¿cierto? – Dijo mientras nos señalaba y miraba una lista.

Nosotros asentimos.

- Bien pues encantado. Sentaos, haremos un examen.

- ¿¡Un examen! – Gritó Naruto.

- Si, unas preguntas básicas de compañerismo.

- ¿De compañerismo? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Si, y tenéis que escribir con estos bolígrafos, tiene una tinta especial…

- ¿Cómo de especial? – Pregunté yo esta vez.

- Si la respuesta que estáis dando es una mentira la tinta se volverá roja, así que responded con sinceridad por favor. – Nos dio los exámenes. – Empezad.

Eran tres hojas, por delante y por detrás. Tenia razón, eran preguntas de compañerismo tales como, "¿_Que harías si capturan a tu compañero?"_ o _"Amenazan a tu compañero si no entregas un objeto valioso ¿que harías?" _

- Tenéis todo el día. Mañana nos vemos en el bosque norte a primera hora de la mañana y me los entregáis. – Dijo abriendo la puerta. – No hace falta que lo hagas ahora mismo. – Dijo mirando lo concentrado que estábamos antes de irse.

Lo cogí y me fui a fuera, prefería hacerlo al aire libre más tranquila. Había varias personas fuera y la mayoría haciendo el "examen"

Me tumbé boca abajo a la sombra de un árbol y pude ver a Lara a lo lejos junto con Lee y Neji. Estaba más por Neji que por el examen.

Yo cerré los ojos un instante al sentir esa tranquilidad pero algo me lamió la cara.

- Akamaru… - Dije en tono enfadado mientras abría los ojos.

- Es que te quiere. – Dijo Kiba que se tumbó a mi lado pero hacia arriba y con las manos bajo la cabeza.

Yo me limpie la cara, y me senté.

- ¿No estas con tus compañeros? – Le pregunté.

- ¿Y tu? – Me respondió.

- ¿Bromeas? Con Naruto chillando y Sasuke tan serio y frío como siempre.

- Yo bueno… A Shino le gusta estar solo, y bueno Hinata fue a ayudar a Naruto que no tenía ni idea que poner.

- Típico de Naruto. Por eso me he ido, seguro que querría copiarse de todo.

Yo me volví a tumbar boca abajo y abrí el examen.

- Bueno pero a mi si me dejas ¿no? – Dijo poniéndose como yo y mirando algunas respuestas que ya había puesto en clase.

- Pues no. – Dije riendo.

- Pues entonces… ¡Ataca Akamaru! – y Akamaru comenzó a ladrar y se me subió a la cabeza.

- No ataca mucho eh… - Reí.

- Akamaru se supone que tienes que hacerme caso… - Le dijo mirándolo.

Yo mire hacia mi cabeza pero estaba claro que no lo vería solo oí un bostezo por parte de Akamaru.

- ¿Te vas a estar mucho rato Akamaru?

- Pues ha cerrado los ojos. – Se río Kiba. – Ven Akamaru. – Dijo mientras lo cogía. – Vaya pelos te ha dejado. – Se río Kiba.

Me puse la mano en la cabeza con la intención de peinarme, pero Kiba no me dejo y fue el que me arreglo el pelo.

Me quedé algo sorprendida, y avergonzada, éramos amigos pero aun así creo que me puse algo roja.

"_Narración de Neji" _

Estaba concentrado en terminar las preguntas rápidamente, pero no podía evitar sentir las miradas de Lara hacia mí. Me ponían nerviosos, pero tampoco molesto. Cuanto más lo pensaba menos me concentraba y más rojo me ponía.

- ¿Cómo vais? – Dijo Lee.

- Por la parte de atrás de la primera hoja. - Contestó Lara.

- Yo por ya he terminado la segunda. – Contesté.

- Lara no te concentras eeh, vas mucho más atrasada. – Le reprocho Lee.

- Si, lo siento. – Dijo y vi como se sonrojaba.

Estaba bastante guapa apoyada en el árbol y con las mejillas rojas.

- Voy a dar una vuelta. – Dije.

Tenía que irme no podía concentrarme. Fui a dar una vuelta y observé a los demás grupos, la mayoría estaban juntos, otros solos o en compañía de gente que no estaba en el mismo grupo.

- Hola. – Me dijo una vez muy delicada.

La reconocí enseguida. Era ella.

- ¿Ya has terminado… hermanito? – Terminó con algo de despreció si se puede decir que Hinata hable alguna vez así.

- No, pero que más da, es una tontería. – Dije con odio en las palabras y me alejé de ella sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Luego me senté en una mesa que tenia como objetivo comer ahí en las horas de descanso. Al cabo de un rato se me acercó Tenten.

- ¡Hola! – Me saludó sonriendo.

- Hola. – Dije sin mera importancia.

Tenten me caía bien, éramos amigos desde hace mucho, pero no estaba de muy buen humor. Bueno casi nunca lo estaba.

- ¿Qué tal tu grupo? – Me preguntó.

- Bien, supongo.

Los vi al fondo, ahora Lara parecía mucho más concentrada. Me los quedé mirando un raro y Tenten miro hacia allí también con curiosidad.

- Lee y Lara ¿no?

- Si. – Afirmé.

- ¿Estas.. estas.. a gusto con ella? Ellos quiero decir. – Dijo algo nerviosa y mirando hacia la mesa.

- Si, bueno, no lo se. Supongo, tendré que pasar mucho tiempo con ellos.

- Ya, claro. Tengo que irme, siento haberte distraído. – Y se marchó corriendo.

No entiendo nada, que raras son las chicas.

Kiba y yo ya casi habíamos terminado. Llevábamos bastante rato sin dirigirnos la palabra, concentrados en el examen. Akamaru nos miraba y de vez en cuando se daba una vuelta por encima nuestro.

- No se que poner en la sexta…

- A ver… - Dije leyéndola. - ¿Qué harías si tu mejor amigo o amor traicionara la villa y quisiera desvelar sus secretos a villas enemigas? Pues no lo se la verdad…

- Sería difícil luchar contra alguien así. – Dijo y noté que me miró.

- Emm… si… - Dije mirándole y el apartó la vista.

Me miro al pensar en la pregunta… ¿Pero como amistad o…? Interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Tengo que irme, mi madre me espera en casa. – Dijo Kiba levantándose.

- De acuerdo. – Yo me senté a su lado y le bese la mejilla. – Adiós.

Él sonrío algo avergonzado y se fue. ¿Por qué hice eso? Me salió solo, quise hacerlo y lo hice.

Terminé el examen y me levanté para irme hacia mi casa.


	3. Demuestra lo que vales

Capitulo 3: Demuestra lo que vales.

Volví a mi casa y saludé a mi madre y a mi hermano. Me padre estaba en una misión importante así que no estaba en casa.

Les conté mi primer día y el equipo que me había tocado. Les dije que mañana tenía que ir con mi equipo al bosque y luego me duche terminando mi día en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente desayuné, me vestí y me fui. No tarde demasiado en llegar, vi que Sasuke ya estaba ahi pero Naruto no.

- Buenos días. – Le saludé.

Él levanto la vista del suelo y me miro.

- Hola. – Dijo totalmente serio.

- ¿Has estado entrenado? – Dije viendo marcas en los árboles y algún kunai en el suelo.

- Sí, es que me aburría. – Dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿Entrenas para ser mejor que yo?

Se acercó a mi lentamente y me sonrío.

- Que confianza tienes ¿no?

Yo solo sonreí. Me di la vuelta y me senté en el suelo apoyada en un árbol.

Sasuke se apoyo en el mismo árbol que yo, pero de pie.

Al cabo de un rato apareció Kakashi-sensei sobre la rama de un árbol. Ha aparecido incluso antes que Naruto…

- Buenos días chic… ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

- No ha llegado todavía. – Contesté.

- Bueno pues id entregándome los exámenes.

Sacamos los exámenes y vimos a un rubio correr y gritar des de lejos. Saludaba con la mano y el brazo en alto, se oían cosas como: _"Esperadme" _o _"Ya estoy aquí"_ y semejantes.

- Siento el retraso. – Dijo Naruto frotándose la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya ya naciste con ese retraso mental. – Le provocó Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió. Naruto. - ¡Ven aquí que te vas a enterar! ¡Vaya que si!

- Chicos, calmaos. – Dijo Kakashi colocándose en medio de los dos. – Venga dadme los exámenes.

Le dimos los exámenes y los ojeo un rato. Nosotros nos quedamos observando su comportamiento.

- Bien, esta todo en orden. – Nos informo Kakashi.

- No tengo ninguna respuesta en rojo ¿verdad? ¡Vaya que si!

- Seria algo extraño si lo fuera.

- ¿Qué? – Continuó Naruto.

- Ah, os mentí, la tinta no se pondría roja por mucho que mintieras.

-. ¿Cómo? – Se enfado Naruto.

- Pues claro idiota. – Le dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Vosotros lo sabias?

- Era algo extraño que fuera una técnica que abarcara todos los alumnos, a gran distancia y además saber si lo que escriben es lo que realmente piensan o es mentira. – Intervine.

- ¿De verdad que ganaste esa cinta? – Continuó Sasuke.

- Chicos venga, dejadlo ya. – Se canso Kakashi-sensei.

- Supongo que eso no es la función principal del examen ¿no? – Pregunté.

- Claro que no, lo que me interesa son las respuestas. Me servirá para saber como sois. Y ahora, comencemos.

No entiendo que tienen Sasuke y Naruto en contra para odiarse tanto. Menudo equipo me ha tocado. ¿Se van a pasar todos los días igual?

Suspiré y vi a Kakashi- sensei comenzar a andar y le seguí. Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que ni se dieron cuenta así que cogí a Sasuke de la mano y me lo lleve. Él solo me miró y susurró mi nombre. Yo no le di importancia y cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi-sensei andaba lo solté.

Llegamos a un claro donde había bastantes marcas de entrenamiento y varias armas por el suelo.

- Lo mejor será enseñarme vuestra mejor técnica.

-. ¡Yo! ¡Yo sensei! – Insistió Naruto.

- Adelanté.

Naruto junto las manos formando un signo, un gesto como del signo de más.

- ¡Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!

Lo hizo muy bien, había 5 Narutos idénticos que se sostenían solos. No era una ilusión, eran clones perfectos. Me sorprendió bastante por parte de Naruto.

- Genial Naruto. Una técnica muy buena. – Halagó Kakashi-sensei. – Ahora tu Sasuke.

- Bien. – Sasuke hizo dos gestos, caballo y tigre. – Gran bola de fuego. – Dijo expulsando fuego por la boca.

Esas técnicas son algo complicadas, gastan mucho chakra. Pero no era de extrañar de un Uchiha.

- Bien eh, bien. – Kakashi-sensei parecía sorprendido. – Y por último la chica del grupo.

- De acuerdo. – Dije preparándome.

"_Desde el punto de vista de Kakashi"_

Los chicos lo habían hecho bastante bien. No esperaba que Naruto hiciera tan bien esa técnica, oí que se le daba algo mal.

Sasuke usa una técnica muy avanzada, imagino que es por eso que su clan es tan famoso.

Ahora solo quedaba Neus, me preguntó que secretos esconde el clan Izumi.

"_Narración de los entrenamientos de Lara" _

Ya había mostrado mi técnica de hielo, y Neji la de sus famosos ojos blancos. Solo faltaba el raro de Lee, ese chico me parecía algo extraño, como muy extrovertido y enérgico. Todo lo contrarió de Neji que es un chico callado, serio y algo frío, aun así me gusta tanto… Esos aires de superioridad… Esas vendas en brazo y pierna derecha que hacían más grande su atractivo.

- ¿Quieres algo? – Me saco de mis pensamientos Neji.

Me quede embobada mirándolo, enrojecí un poco e hizo un gesto negando.

- No, pensaba en otras cosas y no tenia en cuenta que te estaba mirando. – Dije nerviosa.

Él dejo de mirarme y se centró en Lee que estaba entrenando su forma física.

Lee solo utilizaba técnicas físicas me preguntaba por qué.

Junte mis manos y me centre, cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor.

- Serpientes eléctricas. – Dije mientras lanzaba mi ataque.

Consistía en lanzar rayos a través de mis manos. La forma de moverse recordaba a un serpiente, de ahí el nombre. Esa era mi mejor técnica, concentrar mi chakra para convertirlo en electricidad.

- Bien, semejante a la técnica de Sasuke. Los dos tenéis técnicas de herencia. Y tu Naruto has conseguido una técnica también muy complicada con vuestro nivel. – Nos informó Kakashi-sensei. – Ahora practicaremos un poco las técnicas físicas.

Fue algo básico, varias técnicas de lucha, patadas, golpes… Peleamos contra otro de nosotros eh intentamos esquivar todos los golpes. No fue demasiado complicado.

Luego practicamos puntería, genial. Me encanta, falle dos de quince, Sasuke seis y Naruto bueno… digamos que unas cuantas más.

- Naruto deberías practicar más puntería… - Le dijo Kakashi-sensei.

- Si.. lo siento. – Dijo frotándose el pelo.

- Neus y Sasuke genial. Hemos terminado, podéis iros ya. Mañana nos veremos en clase.

Fuimos andando un rato juntos, hasta que llegáramos a la villa y cada uno se iría por su lado.

- La próxima vez lo haré mejor que tu. – Me dijo Sasuke retándome.

- Lo dudo, soy la mejor en puntería. – Sonreí.

- Por poco tiempo…

- No vas a superarla nunca pringado. – Me defendió Naruto.

- Y tu que tienes que opinar si eres un perdedor.

Ya estaban otra vez… Es agotador.

- Bueno no se puede ser bueno en todo… - Dijo sonriendo.

Llegamos a la villa y Naruto salió corriendo. Sasuke y yo nos despedimos. Yo no sabia si volver todavía a cada, aun era temprano. Mientras caminaba oí una voz llamándome.


	4. Escucha y busca

Capitulo 4: Escucha y busca.

- Ah, hola Lara. ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

- Bien, estaba con Neji. – Dijo con cara de enamorada. - ¿Y el tuyo?

- Que pesadez, Naruto y Sasuke se pasan el día discutiendo. Es agotador.

- Vaya lo siento.

- Tranquila. Es un buen equipo. ¿Vosotros mañana también vas a clase?

- Si, es extraño ¿verdad?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Y bueno… ¿Has mantenido ya alguna charla con Neji?

- No… - Dijo deprimiéndose. – Es que no habla nunca.

- Bueno ya tendrás tiempo. - Intenté animarla.

Pasamos por un parqué, yo sabia quien solía estar ahí así que lo busqué con la mirada.

- ¿A quien buscas? – Me dijo una voz por detrás.

- ¡Que susto Kiba! Pues a ti. – Cogí a Akamaru de la cabeza de Kiba. – Bueno mejor dicho a él.

- Le quieres más que a mí. – Dijo haciéndose el herido.

Yo solo le sonreí.

- ¿Os han dicho que haremos mañana en clase?

- No a ninguna. – Contestó Lara también por mi ya que yo estaba ocupada con Akamaru. – Te casarías con Akamaru si pudieras.

- No, no es para tanto. – Reí. – Imagina los hijos. – Bromeé.

Los dos me miraron extrañados, yo me reí al ver sus caras.

- Antes me casaba con el dueño. – Vi a Kiba enrojecer un poco. – Así podría estar siempre contigo, ¿verdad Akamaru? – Continué y le deje a Akamaru con Kiba.

- Solo me quiere por Akamaru. – Entristeció Kiba.

Yo solo me reí y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kiba.

- ¿Qué tal en tu equipo Kiba? – Pregunté.

- Bien, bueno, Hinata es muy vergonzosa y Shino muy solitario. Por lo menos tengo a Akamaru.

Fuimos caminando hasta que tuvimos que separarnos y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.

- ¡Hola! – Dije al entrar por la puerta.

- ¿Que tal el día enana? – Dijo mi hermano.

- Cansado, ¿y mamá?

- Ha salido a hacer unos recados. ¿Habéis hecho lo mismo que hice yo?

Mi hermano siempre me llamaba enana, la verdad es que no me molestaba, me gustaba bastante que me llamar así, era una forma de cariño.

Ayer mi hermano me contó como eran las primeras pruebas que hacíamos.

- Semejantes, esta vez hemos tenido que mostrar nuestra mejor habilidad.

- Han subido el nivel supongo.

- Pero hemos hecho lo de la puntería. – Dije alegre.

- Las habrás acertado todas ¿no?

- Menos dos…

Mi hermano movió la cabeza diciendo que no como si estuviera decepcionado, pero bromeaba, como siempre.

Cenamos los dos solos ya que mi madre no llegó, creo que la oí cuando me fui a la cama pero tenia demasiado sueño como para asegurarlo.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí hacia clase, llegué y había algo de gente, no demasiada. Pude ver a Neji en una esquina de la clase estaba con esa chica, Tenten, no parecía que le prestaba mucha atención.

Ni Lara, ni Kiba estaban así que me fui con Sasuke. Esta vez había menos gente así que tenia menos chicas alrededor.

- Hola Sasuke.

- Bueno días.

- No te cansan todas estas chicas alborotando detrás de ti? – Pregunté aun sabiendo que me oirían.

- Pues si la verdad, cansan.

Las chicas de deprimieron y se fueron a sus sitios. Por fin un poco de calma.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que empezamos a hacer misiones? – Pregunto Sasuke retóricamente.

- Espero que pronto, no se que hacemos aquí otra vez.

En ese momento llegaron las dos chicas chillonas, me enteré que se llamaban Ino y Sakura. Se pusieron a hablar con Sasuke, vi entrar a Lara así que me fui con ella.

Hablamos un rato y llegaron los senseis.

- Buenos días chicos. – Empezó Asuma. – Tenemos que informaros de que no todos los que estáis aquí podréis hacer misiones.

- ¿¡Como! – Dijimos la gran mayoría.

- Con los exámenes escritos y las pruebas de ayer hemos tenido que descalificar a algunos equipos. – Continuó Kurenai.

- Iremos diciendo un solo miembro del equipo, los que no forméis parte de el equipo abandonad la sala y probad el año que viene. – Dijo esta vez Kakashi-sensei.

- Equipo de Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara y por último el grupo de Sakura Haruno – Finalizo Guy-sensei-

Se fue más gente de la que pensé, solo quedamos quince personas. Me pregunto que haríamos ahora.

- Enhorabuena a todos los que os habéis quedado. – Dijo esta vez el quinto sensei, Yuki. _(__**N/A**__ he tenido que hacer equipo con un personaje también de mi invención para que pudieran salir todos los oficiales de Naruto)_

- Antes de empezar debéis sabes una cosa. Hemos comparado los exámenes y hemos hecho algunos cambios para esta misión. Tengo que advertiros que si ahora funcionáis mejor que con vuestro equipo podríamos plantearnos algún cambio. – Explicó Asuma-sensei.

- ¿Y por que no hicisteis antes los exámenes para no tener que cambiarnos ahora? – Pregunto la rubia, Ino.

- Erais demasiados, emparejaros hubiera sido muy difícil así que lo hicimos al azar. – Respondió Kakashi-sensei.

- Primero de todo os explicaremos en consiste esta prueba. – Comenzó Guy-sensei. – Os daremos una parte de este amuleto. – Dijo enseñándolo. – Y en algún lugar de la ciudad estaremos nosotros con la otra mitad. Tenéis que encontrarlo.

Nosotros comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros. Se oían preguntas como: _"Para que hacemos esto"_ y gente la gente se quejaba de la decisión de cambiar los equipos.

La verdad es que a mi también me pareció algo extraño.

- Chicos silenció por favor. – Exigió Yuki.

- Primero de todo os dejaremos la mañana para conocer las habilidades de vuestro grupo y hacer una estrategia. Os estaréis por los alrededores de la academia, a la tarde abriremos la puerta y saldréis por la ciudad. Hasta el anochecer un ninja de rango medio os intentará quitar el amuleto. En cuanto lo despistéis o lo derrotéis os dará una pista de donde se encuentra el amuleto y tendréis hasta la mañana siguiente para encontrarlo. – Nos explicó Kurenai-sensei.

- ¿Todo entendido chicos? – Nos preguntó Guy-sensei.

Una vez terminaron de explicar nos pusimos a comentarlo entre nosotros, esta vez se oían más voces. Me preguntaba por que hacemos esto, se supone que somos ninjas y aun así nos siguen haciendo pruebas.

- A ver con quien nos toca ahora… - Le dije a Lara.

- Con lo feliz que estaba yo… - Dijo deprimida.

- Seguro que no luego sigues estando con Neji, no te preocupes – Intenté animarla.

- Comencemos a repartir los grupos. – Dijo Asuma con una lista en la mano. – Sakura, Naruto y Chouji podeís iros. Shikamaru, Sasuke y Hinata, siguiente, Lee, Ino y Akira _(__**N/A**__ personaje también de mi invención para hacer cuadrar los equipos)_ y…


	5. Cuando las puertas de abran

Capitulo 5: Cuando las puertas de abran.

- Shino, Neji y Tenten, y por último Kiba, Neus y Lara. – Finalizó Asuma.

Todos nos dirigimos a fuera para conocernos y comenzar la estrategia. Kiba y yo nos sentamos sobre en césped y Lara sobre un banco al lado de nosotros.

- ¿Que bien que nos haya tocado juntos verdad?

- Si- Dije sonriendo.

- Si…

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lara? – Me preguntó Kiba al oído.

- Esta deprimida por que no esta con Neji.

- Tranquila seguro que luego vuelves a estar con él. – Intentó animarla Kiba.

- Si, tenéis razón. Vamos tenemos que pensar una estrategia.

- Mmmm… - Murmuré pensado.

Kiba se colocó su capucha y se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba y con las manos detrás la cabeza. Yo jugueteé un poco con Akamaru y Lara se tumbó en el banco. Los tres nos pusimos a pensar pero no se nos ocurría nada.

- Vamos, así que cuando salgamos nos atacara un Ninja y debemos ganarle para conseguir la pista y encontrar el amuleto… - Dijo no demasiado alto.

- Suena sencillo. – Soltó Kiba.

- ¡Ya lo tengo chicos! Lo primero será distraerle con….

- ¡Buena idea Neus! Luego tu y yo podríamos…

- Le distraes mientras yo…

- Y para finalizar cubrimos el suelo… - Fuimos aportando ideas.

- ¡Y tenemos la pista! – Dijimos a la vez.

Bien, ya lo teníamos decidido y claro, incluso Akamaru formaba parte de la estrategia. Kiba se lo explicó claramente y el iba ladrando.

Faltaban un par de horas hasta que nos dejaran salir así que nos relajamos un rato.

Lara dijo que quería ir a entrenar en rato con su técnica así que Kiba y yo nos quedamos solos.

Yo sentada al lado de Kiba empecé a jugar con mis manos pasando electricidad entre ellas.

- Cuando empecemos el combate ten cuidad con eso. ¡No vayas a electrocutarnos! – Bromeó Kiba.

- A ver si lo voy a hacer ahora. – Le amenacé y acerque mis manos a su cara.

- Te comeré. – Soltó enseñando sus comillos como si fuera un depredador.

Yo solo pude reírme ante tal escena, él sonrió al ver mi comportamiento.

"_Con Lara…"_

Fui a practicar un poco con el hielo, tenía que salirme perfecto, no quería cometer ningún error.

Conseguí congelar el suelo sin ningún problema. No me esforcé demasiado para no gastas chakra a si que me senté un rato. Al pasar unos diez minutos decidí volver con Neus y Kiba. Me levanté pero resbalé con mi propio hielo fui a parar encima de alguien, al que tire.

Que estúpida me sentí en ese momento. Pero aun podía sentirme más estúpida, y lo hice en cuanto vi con quien me choque.

- Lo… Lo siento. – Dije levantando la vista.

- No pasa nada. – Dijo con su voz fria, como el hielo.

- Ne.. Neji..

Él me miro extrañado por mi sorpresa y yo enrojecí.

- Soy muy estúpida, perdóname. – Dije levantándome de encima suyo.

- Tranquila no ha sido nada. ¿Tu estas bien?

- ¿Yo? – Me extraño su interés por mi.

- Claro. – Me dijo y el también se levantó.

- Si, si gracias…

- ¿Estabas entrenando?

- Si bueno un poco…

- Bueno tengo que irme, ten cuidado. – Me dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

¿Neji se preocupo por mi? No me lo puedo creer. Volví con los demás, algo alelada todavía. Sus frías palabras resonaban en mi cabeza junto con el tacto de su cuerpo al caerme encima.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Dije casi gritando.

- ¿Y ese buen humor? – Me preguntó Neus.

Yo me deje caer sobre el banco y miré las nubes blancas como sus ojos.

- Me he chocado con Neji. – Dije casi susurrando.

- Por eso esta de buen humor. – Dijo Kiba.

- ¿Y que te ha dicho? – Se interesó Neus.

- Me preguntó si me hice daño y me dijo que tuviera cuidado.

- Pues este humor le puede durar todo el día… - Río Neus.

Pasaron los minutos algo lentos pero por fin llego la hora de irnos. Lara todavía seguía en su mundo, y Kiba jugaba con Akamaru.

Abrieron las puertas y salimos por grupos. Nos separamos por direcciones que nos obligaron a tomar los senseis. No sabíamos cuando atacaría el Ninja así que abrimos bien los ojos, y Akamaru los oídos.

- Llevamos media hora andando y no pasa nada del otro mundo. – Comentó Lara.

- Tienes razón… - Añadió Kiba. – Que aburrimiento.

- Es por que quiere cogernos por sorpresa me imagino. – Comenté. Tengo algo de hambre…

- Mira que te gusta comer. – Río Kiba.

- La comida esta buena. – Me defendí pero hizo que Kiba riera un poco más.

Yo me avergoncé un poco pero ya casi era la hora de comer y debíamos coger fuerza para el combate así que paramos en algún restaurante de comida rápida y tomamos algo.

- ¿Ya estas contenta? – Me preguntó Kiba cuando terminamos de comer.

- Si. – Sonreí inocentemente.

- Me preguntó si los demás grupos ya habrán luchado. – Comentó Lara.

- Pues puede ser… - Dije.

La verdad es que ya habían pasado casi dos horas y no teníamos ninguna señal del Ninja que nos seguía.

Me preocupaba que tardara mucho más, si seguíamos así quizás no nos daría tiempo a encontrar el amuleto.

Los tres empezamos a cansarnos de estar dando vueltas por la ciudad, paramos un rato a descansar, no podíamos agotarnos antes del combate.

¿Era esa su intención? ¿Cansarnos? Dudaba esa posibilidad, aun que tal vez nos pusieran a prueba para ver como nos manejamos sin saber los movimientos del contrincante y para resolver conflictos en poco tiempo.

- Chicas, se cerca. – Nos susurró Kiba después de llevar cinco minutos descansado. – Akamaru lo siente.

- Comencemos el plan. – Dije disimuladamente.

- Doblemos esa esquina, es un buen sitió. – Añadió Lara y corrimos hacia ella.

- ¿Estas preparada? – Le dije antes de irnos. – Toma el amuleto, ahora es cosa tuya.

Asintió algo nerviosa.

- Saldrá bien. – La animó Kiba. – Akamaru protégela, eh amigo. – Le dijo antes de dejarlo con Lara.

"_En la cabeza de un Ninja"_

Esos son los mios, Neus Izumi, Kiba Inuzuka y Lara Katashi. Bien parecen desprevenidos. Esa chica Lara juega con el amuleto y los demás ni prestan atención a su alrededor. No parecen demasiado fuertes… Me extraña que pasaran el examen.

Me acercaré más todavía estoy demasiado lejos. Bien parece el momento perfecto.

- ¡Dame eso chica! – Dije saltando encima suyo y quitándole el amuleto de las manos.

- ¡No, es nuestro! – La oí decir.


End file.
